Thank You
by F Hopper
Summary: Naruto thanks Hinata for helping him fight Pain in a way she will never forget. This is a one shot story.


**Thank You.**

Naruto thanks Hinata for helping him fight Pain in a way she will never forget. This is a one shot story.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to Ichiraku's for some ramen when he saw Hinata. It was at this point that he realized he had never thanked her for helping him fight Pain. He decided he would do so now.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto getting her attention. When she saw it was Naruto she blushed and for the first time Naruto understood why.

"Naruto," said Hinata softly as Naruto walked up to her.

"Hi, Hinata," said Naruto, "I want to thank you for helping me fight Pain. You really made a difference."

"You're welcome," replied Hinata politely.

"You nearly got yourself killed for me!" said Naruto, "A simple thank you doesn't seem enough. I know why don't I treat you to launch at Ichiraku's? We can even consider it a date if you want."

_A date… with Naruto,_ thought Hinata, causing her to blush quite bit.

"Hinata, don't pass out on me," added Naruto with a little chuckle.

"Yes," replied Hinata, nervously, "I…I'll…." She couldn't get out the rest of it.

"Great," responded Naruto taking Hinata by the hand. They then walked to Ichiraku's, Hinata blushing strongly all the way.

* * *

At Ichiraku's, Naruto ordered two bowls ramen.

"Well Naruto," said Ichiraku with a smile, "It's about time you noticed this girl. On several occasions she's talked about you with my daughter over a bowl of ramen."

This caused Hinata to blush.

"Is that true?" asked Naruto,

"Yes," answered Hinata softly, blushing some more.

"Hinata," said Naruto in a friendly tone, "I don't know why you are so shy, I mean you're one of most amazing people I know.

Hinata looked at Naruto eyes wide in surprise.

"I know how bold you can be some times," continued Naruto, I've seen it, and over the years your Ninja skills have become really great, also you're a really good cook, and you're pretty to boot."

This caused Hinata to turn even redder.

"Y… You think I'm pretty," replied Hinata quietly.

"Sure do," replied Naruto, "Believe it!"

At this Hinata went into shock.

"Naruto," injected Ayame, "I think it has a lot to do how her father has treated her."

"How do you know this?" asked Naruto.

"As my father said Hinata and I have talked over the years," continued Ayame, "You know Hinata is Hiashi Hyūga's oldest daughter and as such she is supposed to become the Hyūga clan leader some day."

Naruto sat eating as he listened and Hinata was starting come out of shock.

"What you may not know," continued Ayame, "Is that since Hinata was not a typical Hyūga prodigy, Hiashi has never seen any level of achievement she may reach as a Ninja as being good enough. To make maters worst her sister is more than a typical Hyūga prodigy, and that has made Hiashi even harder on Hinata."

"Hinata," declared Naruto, "Your old man doesn't know what he talking about."

Hinata came completely out of her shock.

You're one amazing ninja," finished Naruto, "And it's your old man's problem if he's blinded himself to it."

Hinata smiled.

Has they talked Kiba walked up.

"Do my eyes deceive me," declared Kiba, "Do I see Naruto and Hinata on a **date**? Well, it's about time, you two. So Hinata, I see you finally got this knuckle head to notice you!"

"Funny Kiba," replied Naruto, "Now you have Hinata blushing again."

"She always, does that around you," replied Kiba as he walked away.

Shortly afterward Sakura walked up.

"Well it's about time Naruto," said Sakura, "Shame Hinata had to almost get herself killed for you to figure out she loves you."

Hinata got even redder.

"So is there any one in Konoha," asked Naruto, "That has not been wanting to see me and Hinata to get together?"

"Well, I think there are two new borns in the hospital nursery, "replied Sakura, "That don't care one way or the other."

"I know how she feels now so stop teasing us." answered Naruto,

"I'll leave you and your girl friend alone." said Sakura as she started to walk off.

"If I didn't know better," replied Naruto, "I'd think you were jealous."

"Me jealous," answered Sakura, "Of you dating Hinata, please.

Naruto and Hinata finished there ramen and got up to go.

"So Hinata," asked Naruto, "Where are you heading."

"Home," replied Hinata quietly.

"Fine," answered Naruto taking her hand, "I'll walk you home then."

Naruto then head towards the Hyūga home with a vary red Hinata.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Hyūga home, Naruto stayed for a moment to say goodbye.

"You know Hinata," said Naruto; "I know that some were inside you there's the confidence you lack I've seen it. Don't be afraid to talk to me if you want to, Ok."

"OK, Naruto," relied Hinata quietly.

Then Naruto did something that surprised even him. He leaned over and kissed Hinata on the lips.

As Hinata stood there in shock Naruto whispered to her; "By the way that was the first time I kissed a girl."

As Naruto walked away Hinata just stood there blushing and still.

After she came out of it; she opened the gate and walked in feeling well thanked.

* * *

The end


End file.
